


Break the Same

by simplesetgo



Series: Breathe/Break [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Forest Sex, Magic Cock, Plot What Plot, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More adventures with Cara and Kahlan's favorite elixir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Same

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for more of Breathe only with 100% more anal sex, and then this happened. Also it's kind of two fics in one because the girls got carried away during the first bit before the magic cock even shows up. What I'm trying to say is that none of this is my fault whatsoever.

It is a night mostly like any other. There are bright stars and a pale moon and tall, dark pines whispering in a chilly breeze, but Kahlan and Cara are under a warm blanket together, bedrolls joined, and they’re alone. Normally they enjoy, and make ample use of, these times apart, when their quest necessitates the halving of their party. But earlier that day, when Richard and Zedd headed east and Cara and Kahlan west, Richard made a parting remark about the two of them being unable to keep their hands off of each other for even half a day. Kahlan hadn’t paid any mind.

Cara, of course, wasn’t one to back down from such a challenge.

“Hey,” Kahlan whispers, not for the first time that night. “Cara.”

She’s reclining on her side facing the blonde, who is flat on her back, arms crossed, staring up at the night sky. They’re both naked, which Kahlan mistakenly assumed meant she was getting her way earlier. Under the blanket, Kahlan lets her hand drift to Cara’s belly where, predictably, it’s swatted away by Cara’s own hand. Kahlan huffs. “You’re being silly,” she mutters, resting her head on their makeshift pillow.

“Mord-Sith pride themselves on control,” Cara began again, as if lecturing a small child. “My Lord Rahl brought my control into question. I intend to ensure he has no reason for concern.” She shifts a bit, and sets her jaw. “Mord-Sith _are_ control.”

“I thought Mord-Sith were pain,” teases Kahlan. Cara opens her mouth, narrows her eyes, then looks away. Kahlan tries for a caress of Cara’s shoulder. She’s shrugged off with a sigh of longsuffering. Kahlan groans. “Cara, I don’t think he was serious. He was just…making a joke. He’s Richard, you know? I hardly think he cares if we…”

Suddenly there’s a hint of a smile on Cara’s lips: right there. “If we what?”

“If we—” Kahlan clears her throat, drops her voice. “Make love.”

Cara rolls her eyes, and remains unmoved.

“You know,” says Kahlan, raising herself up to rest her cheek on her fist, “I think, if you knew what I wanted, you’d forget Richard said anything at all.”

And it’s true: what Kahlan wants so badly is something she’s only experienced a few times before. Always, so far, in an inn, or a cave, or somewhere enclosed, because she cannot fathom being… _caught_. She’s grown accustomed to having sex in the wild where privacy is hardly guaranteed, but what she wants is, as Cara introduced it with a smirk so long ago, not exactly normal sex. But now, while it’s just the two of them under the safety of a rather thick blanket, she thinks she can handle the openness of their forested surroundings.

Even better, the more she thinks about it the hotter her blood is running.

From their pack beside her, Kahlan searches for and finds two glass vials. Cara apparently heard them clink together: when Kahlan turns back, she’s pushed up to lean on her forearms, the blanket’s edge resting on the tops of her breasts, and green eyes are arresting hers like she’s trying to confess Kahlan just by looking at her. Kahlan can barely keep back a triumphant smile—whether on the battlefield or in the bedroom, she knows that celebrating a victory too soon can very well undo the same.

So, keeping herself composed, Kahlan leans to set the capped vials in Cara’s lap—the movement bares her own breasts to Cara as the blanket falls to her waist and Kahlan makes no attempt to hide them. Because they are a weapon and this is their relationship, these are their games: always fighting a battle, always sparring, in ways apparent and subtle, with weapons literal and figurative, and Kahlan wouldn’t have things any other way. Cara loves Kahlan by pushing her, urging her to cross boundaries, and Kahlan loves Cara by letting her. It doesn’t hurt that Cara seems to think she’s the only one doing the pushing.

It would seem there wasn’t a choice to be made, just a cause and result, because no sooner has Kahlan’s hand withdrawn from Cara’s lap than she’s being pulled forcefully into a crushing kiss, Cara’s own hands, soft and warm, behind her neck and cupping her jaw. The press of Cara’s lips, the unique taste of her as Kahlan opens her mouth to greet her…so familiar, so _intoxicating_. Cara urges her back down and they lay together, tightly entwined, locked in an embrace; Kahlan turns her head this way and that, humming her exhales, perfecting the way her lips meet Cara’s. And Cara’s tongue is insistent, desperate in Kahlan’s mouth—Kahlan quickly realizes she might have created a monster in the past hours spent teasing and tempting the blonde.

Their legs are shifting, moving and tangling together beneath their covering, and Kahlan relishes the way her breath is quickening like the rhythm of their kiss, the way her body is warming and preparing itself. Cara’s thigh presses to her center—by accident or purpose, it doesn’t matter: the sudden, raw pleasure takes her by force—and Kahlan is quick to shift a bit, return the sensation. And a new rhythm is set, vials forgotten: Kahlan’s clit is startlingly _present_ and Cara isn’t moving fast enough against her.

She breaks their kiss to moan, raking in breath as her palm slides down to cup Cara’s ass, to hold Cara to her while she thrusts, and her eyes open to see Cara’s lips parted, brow furrowed, and she isn’t sure how they got this far so fast: is almost embarrassed about how quickly she’s going to come, but it’s Cara’s fault, anyway, for making her go so long without this.

She’ll be giving herself to Cara shortly, so she has no qualms about this: twisting her waist a little so she’s half on top of Cara, so their sexes can touch, and it’s _exhilarating._ Breasts crushed to Cara’s, mouth meeting hers in flurries of kisses, Kahlan pushes and takes and lets her head fall to Cara’s shoulder, pants out breaths and just lets her body work, lets her release build and build and it isn’t long at all before arousal is slicking their joining. Kahlan, who likes to think it’s mostly Cara’s, takes advantage of it to push harder, to _grind,_ faster _,_ and Cara yelps beneath her, groans out low and long, hands searching for purchase all over Kahlan’s body. One finds security at her back, fingers flexing tight, and the other at Kahlan’s ass, palm spread across her cheek and _gripping:_ Kahlan can’t help but smile. The blanket’s fallen halfway off of them now, only covering their tangled legs.

“Ohh,” Cara hisses. “Kahlan?”

“What?” Kahlan breathes into the curve of Cara’s neck, slowing her pace, barely: the effect is immediate. Cara whines and thrusts with her hips, nearly writhing under her.

“Who’s taking the elixir?” she works out.

“You,” Kahlan says, with a fierce thrust up and down: she is looking forward to this _so_ much, wants to feel Cara turn boneless in her arms. “You’re better with one, anyway, and…I wanted, you know.”

“You don’t want me between your thighs, do you?” Cara says, voice throaty with arousal. “Maybe a little…further back?” It’s a pointless question, answered by the oil in the second vial.

“Kind of between my thighs,” Kahlan dodges, and kisses her, hard, fucks against Cara with her sex: hopes she’ll forget about trying to make Kahlan say it out loud.

Cara moans right into her mouth, against her tongue, and it’s frustrating, but the angle isn’t quite right: she is _so close_ to getting what she needs. With a rough exhale, Kahlan pushes up, sits up and takes Cara’s leg. Raises it from the other, parting Cara’s thighs, holds the arch of Cara’s foot to her shoulder and shifts forward to set her sex _right_ against Cara’s own.

Cara grins wildly as Kahlan fucks her, because she taught Kahlan this, and Kahlan can’t help but laugh with her as she sets her rhythm in earnest, body curving and flexing. Cara bends her leg behind Kahlan, and Kahlan leans forward and everything is perfect: she’s rocking in the crook of Cara’s groin, all her weight behind that incredible sensation. Her body is _soaring_. Breathless, she looks down to where her sex is grinding against Cara’s. On impulse, her hands fly there: thumbs spreading Cara’s lips, Kahlan slows to push her own swollen, pulsing clit between them, dragging herself through Cara’s slickness. And it feels— _yes._ That—and yes, and more, and harder.

Her head tilts back and her eyes slide shut as she finds her release: a shuddering, intense orgasm, far too short—her magic leaves her in a rush—that leaves her thrusting against Cara with these short little strokes. With a deep sigh she comes down to see Cara’s brow is creased, her lips parted—she’s staring at Kahlan like she loves her. And Cara’s back arches up: Kahlan watches her belly tighten, watches her breasts shake with quick pants as she follows Kahlan and comes, and Kahlan guides her through with leaning pressure, with just the right movements to make Cara bite her lip from crying out. It’s Kahlan’s turn to grin: she feels Cara’s toes curling against her shoulder where her foot is planted there solidly.

Kahlan collapses, takes Cara into her arms and rolls, pulling the Mord-Sith onto her side and kissing her. Cara’s lashes are fluttering, eyes soft and unfocused, and Kahlan nips at the corner of her mouth, hand darting between her legs to make sure there’s nothing left. Three fingers slide through blonde curls to find Cara soaked, and they hook and slip inside to feel soft heat clench around her. She is careful, attentive, as she thrusts deep into Cara’s sex, palm against her clit: once, and again, and again, Cara moaning out her pleasure, bucking right into Kahlan’s hand. Once Kahlan is sure her lengthy orgasm is done, she brings those fingers up to her mouth where she licks Cara’s generous come from them: hollows her cheeks as she sucks, Cara watching with wide eyes, intense. Then she kisses Cara, kisses her until one taste gives way to another.

“So,” Cara says after a contented sigh, “you need a moment?”

“Before what?” Kahlan says impishly.

“Before I give you what you want,” Cara says with a grin and a stinging smack to Kahlan’s ass, “ _right_ where you want it.”

“Ow.” Kahlan pouts. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” She’s not entirely successful in biting back a smile as she drags the blanket back up to cover them. She turns away onto her side as if going to sleep, and behind her she hears a vial’s top twisted free, then Cara’s exaggerated swallow. She waits for it, lips curling up as she tucks the covering under her chin, eyes traveling over moonlit forest: over tangled brush and tall trees casting sharp shadows and the way everything is still and silent and beautiful.

But no, beautiful is the sensation of Cara’s hard cock pressing between the cheeks of Kahlan’s ass, sitting there and she can feel the pulsing heat of it. She sighs out, a shaky thing filled with want, as Cara’s body envelopes her back, soft breasts to Kahlan’s shoulder blades. Cara’s fingers hook Kahlan’s hair from her neck, where she leans to drop a gently sucking kiss, then another. Just the heat of her breath there is enough to make the hair on the nape of Kahlan’s neck stand up. She shifts her legs forward a bit, bending her knees, and Cara follows suit: Kahlan’s small height advantage is all in her legs, and their bodies fit together flush and perfect.

An arm curls around Kahlan’s side, hand sliding to the hollow of her hips, and Kahlan shudders as Cara’s fingers start to rub slow circles _right there_ , as Cara’s lips press to her shoulder, as Cara begins to thrust her cock against the valley of Kahlan’s backside. “Cara,” she breathes out, when she fears Cara might actually be getting off from this alone. “Please.”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t tease me,” Kahlan says. “I…want it.”

Cara chuckles, deep and throaty, and twists away, leaving Kahlan cold where Cara’s skin was pressing. There’s the blessed sound of a glass vial uncapping, and a moment later Kahlan sucks in a breath, bites her lip as Cara’s hand massages warm oil into her backside; a finger crooks, pushes gently inside her entrance there and Kahlan nearly shivers. “Remember the first time?” Cara whispers, voice dripping with arousal and seduction and _promise._ “You told me you hated me and five minutes later I had you coming so hard you couldn’t breathe and I couldn’t have pulled out if I wanted to.”

“I remember every time,” Kahlan says, lashes fluttering as she feels Cara’s cockhead at her asshole, _pushing_. It’s well slickened but it’s big, always seems far too big, and a whimper leaves Kahlan.

“Relax,” Cara soothes, hand slipping back where it was, fingers picking back up their rhythm at Kahlan’s clit.

“I know,” Kahlan says: eyes slipping shut, she melts, letting the pleasure Cara is pulling from her sex fill her body and turn her muscles to liquid. She moans as the tip of Cara’s cock slides inside her. It’s just seated there, stretching her, and Cara gives her time to breathe, time to adjust before pushing further. “Spirits,” Kahlan gasps, mouth falling open in silence, brow pinching. “Oh, Cara. More.”

And Cara obliges her, feeding more of her cock slowly into Kahlan’s ass. She’s relentless—teasing Kahlan with these little pulls and pushes, raking pleasure from the quickly lessening hurt. Her fingers never cease at Kahlan’s center. She dips them inside, curls them as she strokes the soft walls of Kahlan’s sex and gathers her copious wetness: brings them to Kahlan’s mouth, where she tastes the heavy flavor of herself, licking and sucking and moaning and Cara knows her, knows this only builds Kahlan’s arousal.

She wants this so badly it almost scares her, and it’s bliss once Cara’s hips are flush to Kahlan, when she is buried in her to the base, when Kahlan is so impossibly _filled_. It’s warm under their blanket, too warm and Kahlan realizes there’s a sheen of sweat on her upper lip, tastes the salt with her tongue.

Cara is fucking into her with deep, slow thrusts: sliding out, sinking in, taking her time with each. Kahlan keens, neck arching up, and tries to keep her thighs from squirming. Her ass gradually adjusts, giving in to Cara’s cock and easing her passage, and there’s that feeling: Kahlan’s entire body just feels _right_. Cara’s fingers are working hard at her clit and Kahlan’s hand flies down to her wrist: holds her there and lets her hips join in Cara’s movements. She finds herself massaging her breast, pinching at her nipple and squeezing. Cara breathes deep behind her and picks up her rhythm, rocking into her. Kahlan arches her spine, trying to let Cara in deeper; the blonde is panting into Kahlan’s hair, Kahlan can feel it on her neck; can feel the urgency in the press of Cara’s body to her own. “You love this,” Cara says roughly, “don’t you?”

It feels like Cara is pushing more and more pleasure right into Kahlan’s body with every thrust, and how could someone _not_ love that? She moans out her answer and Cara’s cock feels like it’s swelling inside her, or maybe Kahlan is clenching around her: she isn’t sure which, doesn’t care. “I’m going to fuck you,” Cara tells her, “until I come. Going to pump you full of it. And you’re going to love it, you’re going to want it to last forever; you’ll clench so hard it’ll squeeze every last bit out of my cock, right into your ass. Do you want that, Kahlan?”

She _loves_ it when Cara talks like that, and Cara knows she does; Kahlan can only groan in reply as the Mord-Sith changes to short, brutal, stabbing thrusts. Kahlan’s asshole spasms around Cara’s cock; it’s so damn _good_ that she almost doesn’t notice the rush of cool, open air over her body. The blanket had proved too sweltering to Cara and she’d tossed it away, opening their sex to the night. If anything, the flames in Kahlan’s core burn hotter for it because Cara is fucking her and she loves Cara and they’re going to come together and that’s all that matters. “Spirits—Cara don’t stop.”

“Never,” Cara promises, and she’s slamming into Kahlan, pounding at her ass, hand leaving her sex to grip at her middle, just above her hip. This is the hardest Kahlan’s ever taken it like this: slackjawed, lashes fluttering, her body is rocked forward with each of Cara’s thrusts—she’s like a puppet under Cara’s control. Distantly she wonders how Cara is lasting this long, how she’s managing to fuck her so hard in this position but there’s no way she could form such complicated words, not right now. Her orgasm is imminent and Kahlan realizes that her hand has replaced Cara’s, that she’s rubbing furious circles at her own clit, and she _groans_ , body flaring hot as Cara’s cock fills her exquisitely, glides out and back in during one racing heartbeat after another.

“Coming,” Kahlan pants out, body tensing. “Cara, I’m going to—”

Cara grunts heavily and thrusts, _deep—_

Kahlan’s release ignites, her mouth opening for a hoarse shout of pleasure. She presses at her clit as hard as she can as Cara’s cock _throbs_ inside her: Kahlan knows she’s coming, too, knows that Cara’s seed is pulsing into her ass and she imagines she can feel hot come jetting from her cock. And she rides the knowledge and the overwhelming fullness and the raw pleasure to an orgasm that puts her earlier to shame: she bites her lip, hard, as her ass clenches _tight_ and she comes, and comes, and comes, until they both turn still.

Kahlan smiles softly, feeling heavy and sated and in love, as she turns her head up to ask for Cara’s kiss. And Cara hums against Kahlan’s lips and kisses her, deeply and with whatever passion remained after such a lovemaking. She slides her cock from Kahlan slowly, gently, to sit up and pull the blanket over the both of them, and Kahlan is left feeling cold and open until Cara presses herself close again, fitting herself to the curves of Kahlan’s body. Kahlan feels Cara’s seed dripping free, down her thigh, and grimaces, resisting the urge to bound up and dash frantically for that stream they passed to wash the sweat and come away. At least her ass is closing back up quickly, and she thinks it’s a small price to pay for an orgasm like that: to share the experience with Cara. So Kahlan marvels at the simple pleasure of Cara’s warmth against her, of her heated skin, her slowing breaths tickling Kahlan’s neck, her fingers trailing idly over the swells of Kahlan’s breasts. “I love that elixir,” Kahlan sighs out.

“Not as much as I love coming in your ass,” Cara purrs. Kahlan can hear the smirk in her voice.

“Rude,” Kahlan says, her own mouth twisting, quirking at the corners. “Apologize to your Mother Confessor.”

Cara huffs into Kahlan’s hair. “Never.”

“Well then, looks like you won’t have a choice about your abstinence,” she tells Cara as she tucks the blanket under her chin and settles down. “No sex for you for the next couple days unless you do. I’ll even let you tell Richard you controlled yourself just fine.”

Cara is markedly silent as her fingers tap absently against Kahlan’s chest. She must already be scheming her way back between Kahlan’s legs: Kahlan can almost hear the plans and failsafes and tactical considerations forming in her blonde head. She smiles, and closes her eyes.


End file.
